warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taubenflug (SC)
'''Dovewing' ist eine wuschelige, graue Kätzin mit hellgoldenen Augen. Sie ist die dritte Katze der Prophezeiung: "Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten." Ihr Mentor ist Lionblaze, der der Zweite in der Prophezeiung ist. Der Erste ist Jayfeather, der Bruder von Lionblaze. Dovewings Schwester Ivypool ist eifersüchtig, weil sie denkt, ihre Schwester wird von allen bevorzugt, da sie auch zu Privattreffen mit Lionblaze zu Feuerstern ging, obwohl es nur darum ging, ob etwas Schlimmes bevorsteht. Aber sie erhalten noch eine Prophezeiung: "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on the gentle dove's wing." Dovepaw war dabei, als die Katzen zum Damm reisten, um herauszufinden, was mit dem Wasser geschehen ist. Sie besitzt die Gabe, Dinge zu hören und zu sehen, auch wenn diese sehr weit entfernt stattfinden. So findet sie beispielsweise heraus, dass das Wasser wegen einem Damm der Biber nicht mehr richtig fließt. Sie ist außerdem die Wiedergeburt von Dove's Wing. Sie hat sich in Tigerheart verliebt, den Sohn von Bernsteinpelz und Eschenkralle, jedoch erzählte sie ihm, dass der DonnerClan Katzenminze habe und Tigerheart sagte es Schwarzstern. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sunrise Sie ist die Tochter von Whitewing und Birchfall, ihre Schwester ist Ivykit. Jayfeather und Lionblaze wissen, eine der beiden die 3. Katze der Prophezeihung ist. Die beiden beobachten Ivykit und Dovekit. Sie spekulieren ständig, welche der beiden die 3. Katze ist, seit Hollyleaf in den Tunneln verschwunden ist. thumb Staffel 4 The Fourth Apprentice Sie will alles zusammen mit Ivykit machen. Sie bekommt bald Lionblaze als Mentor. Als sie mit Wolkenschweif und Berrynose zum See gehen, will Berrynose mit Rainstorm kämpfen. Ivypaw spielt währenddessen mit einem Fisch, was Rainstorm sieht, und in eine Grube fällt. Später als sie ihn zurück ins Lager des FlussClans bringen, sieht Dovepaw eine kranke FlussClan Katze, sonst jedoch niemand. Lionblaze hat schon eine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. Einen Mond später bekommt sie Träume von Gelbzahn welche ihr die Prophezeiung sagt: Nach den scharfen Augen des Eichelhäher's und des brüllenden Löwen, wird Frieden kommen mit dem sanften Flügel der Taube. Später sieht sie außerdem noch braune Gestalten, was ihr jedoch niemand glaubt. Lionblaze zieht sie und Jayfeather aus dem Lager, und sie testen Dovepaw. Sie macht alles richtig, und Jayfeather und Lionblaze wissen dass sie die 3. der Prophezeiung ist. Sie will jedoch anfangs nicht, und rennt fast weg, bis Jayfeather wütend erwähnt, dass seine Schwester wegen der Prophezeiung gestorben ist. Sie darf mit, nachsehen was die braune Gestalten sind, was Ivypaw nicht darf, und deswegen ist Ivypaw traurig und eifersüchtig. Als sie reisen, treffen sie auf Hauskätzchen. Dovepaw redet nicht viel mit den Hauskätzchen, und Lionblaze übernimmt das reden. Sie vermisst ihre Schwester Ivypaw. Später treffen sie auf Woody, und er erklärt ihnen, dass die braunen Wesen 'Beavers' (de: Biber) heißen. Sie versperrten das Wasser. Beim ersten Angriff wird sie nicht verletzt, ist allerdings schockiert, als Lionblaze alleine weiterkämpft. Er versichert ihr, dass er nicht verletzt wird, durch seine Kraft. Später, nachdem Rippletail gestorben ist, bitten sie die Hauskätzchen um Hilfe. Nach einiger Zeit haben sie es geschafft, da sie den Damm der Biber zerstörten, bevor diese angreifen konnten. Sie bedanken sich bei den Hauskatzen und machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie Zuhause angekommen sind, freut sich vorallem Jayfeather, aber Dovepaw sucht nur ihre Schwester. Diese glaubt, dass Dovepaw sie gar nicht vermisst hat, aber Dovepaw sagt ihr dass sie beste Freunde sind, und Ivypaw nie wieder zurücklassen wird. Fading Echoes thumb|160px Sie hat einen Albtraum, da sie die Schreie von Rippletail hört, weil sie große Schuldgefühle hat. Ivypaw beschwert sich, dass sie sich wie eine ängstliche Maus verhält. Dovepaw geht zu Jayfeather, und weckt ihn. Dort, sieht sie wieder etwas. Sie sieht wie Mottenflügel und Nebelfuß Leopardenstern begraben. Dovepaw ist schockiert, aber Jayfeather sagt, dass jede Katze sterben muss. Dovepaw wundert sich, wer nun Anführerin wird, und Jayfeather denkt dass es Nebelfuß wird. Neugierig fragt Dovepaw weiter nach, ob es schonmal vorgekommen ist, dass der 2. Anführer nicht Anführer wurde. Jayfeather erzählt Dovepaw kurz von Kurzstern, Riesenstern und Moorkralle, und auch von Habichtfrost. Er erwähnt auch, dass er froh ist, dass Habichtfrost tot ist. Night Whispers ''Folgt ''Sign of the Moon ''Folgt ''The Forgotten Warrior ''Folgt ''The Last Hope ''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Battles of the Clans ''Folgt E-Book ''Hollyleaf's Story ''Folgt Familie *Mutter: Whitewing *Vater: Birchfall *Schwester: Ivypool *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Ururgroßmütter: Nutmeg, Robinwing *Ururgroßvater: Jake, Fuzzypelt *Tanten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Icecloud, Amberkit *Onkel: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Foxleap, Dewkit, Snowkit *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Farnpelz, Aschenpelz, Rabenpfote *Urgroßonkel: Feuerstern *Cousine: Rosepetal *Cousin: Toadstep Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif früher ein Hauskätzchen war. *Sie ist die Wiedergeburt von Dove's Wing }} Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere